From the German laid-open specification Nos. 27 22 232 and 27 37 667 there are known containers including dispenser elements for applying fluid cosmetic preparations, which are disposed at respective ends of cylindrical or slightly conical shafts. The shafts are formed partially with grooves of different respective cross-sections extending in different respective directions. The containers, in which the fluid substance to be applied is disposed, are provided with stripping elements, for stripping excessive fluid from the dispensing elements, and which are also intended to keep the shafts of respective dispensing elements clean. It has been shown however, that the implementations disclosed in the aforedescribed specification do not attain the objects which they are intended to solve satisfactorily.
An implementation similar to the aforedescribed versions is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,765. The stripper lips shown therein are enable to keep the shaft of the applicator clean. During use the stripper is completely smeared with the substance to be applied, and reapplies the same to the shaft of the applicator, when the applicator is returned into the container. This shortcoming also applies to the subject to U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,545. The sealing element is smeared during use, and cannot keep the shaft of the applicator clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,248 shows a bottle-shaped container with a cosmetic substance, and a closure cup threadable onto the container, to which there is secured the shaft of the applicator.
A stripper inserted in the opening of the bottle is formed in such a manner that it raises the applicator, so as to retain any excess fluid. The shaft of the applicator is not, however engaged, so that it is continuously wetted by the fluid disposed in the container. In liquids capable of forming drops the liquid during use flows towards the applicator, and therefore at least partially nullifies the affect of the stripper engaging the applicator. A satisfactory dosage and clean maintenance of the shaft is not possible, even in this implementation. For this reason most manufacturers of containers, which are filled with fluid substances or substances which can form drops, limit themselves to the insertion of a protective device at the outlet of the opening of the container. These do not have any direct contact with the shaft or applicator element either. An excessive dosis of the substance to applied had up till now to be stripped off at the neck of the bottle. When using liquids with volatile solvents this led to a rapid gluing of the opening of the bottle, and to the gluing of the closure to the container. Furthermore a part of the rapidly thickening material drops back into the bottle, and causes there a gradual thickening of the substance. This leads to considerable material losses. Particularly in the case of fingernail polishes handling with only one hand is desired. The shaft with the applicator on one end thereof must be easily removable from the bottle. For this reason an increased stripping action, by pressing the stripper at a higher pressure to the shaft of the applicator, is not possible. The necessary friction forces arising between the stripper and the shaft of the applicator would lead to a lifting of the entire bottle. In order to obtain a suitable proportioning of a fingernail polish, it has been attempted to manufacture it at a relatively high viscosity, which, however impaired its applicability. Furthermore the problem of the rapid drying has not been solved thereby.